Lost and Found
by Chanyx
Summary: Riku realizing his true feelings for his friend, and Sora slowly becoming depressed because of his true love leaving him.
1. Authors Notes

Hey readers!

This is my very first Fanfiction ever posted! It was written in 2005-ish lol. So bare with the crappiness of it lol.

3 Chanyx


	2. Chapter 1

**Chantelle Clarke- Lost And Found**

**_Summary:_**

_Okay, so basically this story is about, Riku realizing his true feelings for his friend, and Sora slowly becoming depressed because of his love leaving him (love being Kairi ick). It's a lovely adventure for the two of them to go through just to find out how they both feel._

Chapter 1 – _A life relived_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sora: Hey I don't want to kill myself, why are you doing this to me?_

_Riku: Because you are sexy when you are suicidal!_

_Sora: oh… okay no problem then ._

_CC: Yes and I always wanted to write a long, lovely story with actual drama and suspense!_

_Sora: All right just for you then CC!  
__Riku: YEP!  
__C__C: YES! ENJOY EVERYONE!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts, because if I did I would rule the world with a better version of it! (My version: Riku and Kairi switched places, so Kairi goes evil, and is left in Kingdom Hearts, and Sora and Riku go home and make out)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Obsession was a good word to use for Sora's interest in spiky hair, and weird clothes. He didn't want to admit it but obsession was the best word to use.

He had two hundred bottles of gel to ensure his hair stayed the way it was when he was fourteen, he wanted the best hair on the island. His entire wardrobe was of jumpers, and other odd clothes that no one would ever wear.

Sora was one of a kind, another good reason for why he was chosen as the keyblade master three years ago.

It was a crazy adventure that lasted three entire years of Sora's life, and he was glad to be back home. Sora was now seventeen years old and back on his home world, Destiny Islands.

About his two friends he spent forever looking for when they got separated the night he became the keyblade master, well, he did save Kairi the first year looking for them, and when he defeated Ansem, Kairi went back to Destiny Islands, and Sora stayed to help Donald and Goofy find King Mickey and Riku. Sora cared a lot about his best friend, he had feelings for Kairi, and he really wanted to go with her, but apart of him made him stay and find his lost friend.

It wasn't long until he found them in a little town called Twilit Town on the "other side" that Sora was never allowed to speak of again, he promised the Organization, and King Mickey. He never found out how Riku and Mickey escaped Kingdom Hearts to end up in Castle Oblivion the year Sora was fifteen, he didn't bother asking Riku, all he cared about was getting home to Kairi, and for his life to back to the way it was in the beginning.

He had already wasted two and a half years of his life following his stupid destiny, but apart of him didn't regret getting the responsibility.

Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey eventually found a way to get the two boys home a year later; the two boys were then seventeen, and eighteen.

They woke up in Destiny Islands one day, they thought everything was good to go, until they found out Kairi had left.

Sora was devastated, he and Riku never found out where she went to, or why she didn't wait for them to come home to at least say good-bye to them, that was what made Sora upset the most. There was a rumor floating around that she went back to Hollow Bastion to be the princess of heart she was destined to be.

Riku had to deal with Sora's crying and whining for the entire month they got back. He didn't mind, Sora and he were tight; they dealt with each other's shit before.

Ever since Kairi left, Sora acquired this horrible obsession over looking like he did before, although Sora never used gel before, his hair was naturally spiky, he wanted to make sure it was perfect, Riku had not one clue why.

Sora moved out of his parents house a few days after he came home, he just didn't want to live with them anymore, they thought him moving out at seventeen was an early age, but he didn't pay one but of attention to their concerns.

What occurred as odd to Riku was Sora asked Riku to live with him.

Of course being the best friend that he was, he happily accepted.

Riku was worried about Sora anyway, he knew Sora was upset with Kairi, but he always thought life on Destiny Islands would have been better than this.

After Kairi left, and when Riku chose the good side again he and Sora were closet as friends.

Riku wasn't counting the fact that Sora didn't have many friends anymore, because he was snotty to Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka everyday and they just stopped talking to him, and that's why he and Sora were close friends.

The secret that neither of them knew was coming was that Sora was slowly slipping into depression, and Riku was slowly realizing his true feelings for his best friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Comments:_

_Yes this is my first ever typed Fan Fic (longest too) but anyways, hope it's actually interesting, because I mean it is pretty hard to make an interesting and intelligent sounding story . _

_Anyways, yes I apologize to those who love their Yaoi's and SoRi's, because it sounds like a SoraXKairi right? WELL DON'T WORRY IT'LL BE A SoRi SOON!_

_Enjoy the rest of the story -._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chantelle Clarke-** Lost And Found

Chapter 2 – _Changing_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_CC: Yes Sora is a cranky bitch in this chapter! PREPARE!_

_Riku: OMG why is that kid cranky in a lot of stories!_

_CC: Well Riku obviously you haven't read enough of the ones where you are a cranky bastage that needs a kick in the ass…_

_Sora: Yeah you tell him CC!_

_Riku: Go back to bed Sora!_

_Sora: I was waiting for you though sweetheart…_

_Riku: Oh…okay, I'll be right in then, aslong, as you aren't going to be bitchy to me._

_Sora: oh I promise giggle_

_CC: .._

_Riku/Sora: HEHEHEHEH go into CC's bedroom_

_CC: WTF NO GET THE HELL OUT I NEED TO SLEEP IN THERE TONIGHT!_

_Hears loud banging sounds and moaning _

_CC: GOD DAMMIT! I'll have to distract myself with writing this story… is disturbed _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (although I wish I did)._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sora…Sora." Sora heard a muffled voice say.

"SORA!"

Sora jumped in his bed and looked around his room, to find big aquamarine eyes staring right at him.

"Hello ." The silver haired hotty whispered. Sora yawned.

"Uhh hey Riku.What's up?" The seventeen-year-old sexy brunet yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Dude, it's 12 pm get up." Riku demanded.

"Oh… I guess I just didn't want to get up this morning." Sora joked.

"It's not funny Sora, you usually are up before me!" Riku said concerned.

"Well sorry if I'm not me lately." He said rolling his eyes.

"You're really starting to worry me Sora." Riku said.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid teen Riku! Gees at least I didn't so stupidly let my heart go to darkness just to get myself off this island, that I ended up wanting to come back to in the end!" Sora argued.

Riku gasped.

"Sora, YOU PROMISED TO FORGET ABOUT THAT WHEN WE CAME BACK TO DESTINY ISLANDS!" He screamed.

"STOP YELLING AT ME AND GET OUTTA MY ROOM JACKASS!" Sora turned around and put his head under his pillow.

Riku actually started too get puffy eyes, was he going to cry? He thought. He quickly left the room before Sora saw him and got suspicious.

It was 3 pm when Sora finally got up; he walked into the living room wearing only his silk rainbow boxers that Riku got him for Christmas. Riku had no idea why he found it so irresistible to stare. He stopped his thoughts by trying to make conversation with him.

"Well good mor- afternoon." Riku said sarcastically.

"Shut-up and leave me be." Sora grumbled while turning on the T.V.

"Well I never, go back to bed if you're going to be snotty." Riku replied.

Sora sighed angrily. He turned around and gave Riku a "get the fuck away from me" look, and it made Riku shiver. In that moment Riku noticed that Sora's eyes weren't the bright happy blue they once were. They seemed distant, empty…depressing. Riku suddenly became extremely worried.

"Okay, I'm going out for a bit…" Riku said nervously while walking out the door.

Sora watched as Riku left, then he put his hands to his face, and slowly moved them up into his hair. He looked around the empty house with his hands still on his head. Tears suddenly welled up in his eyes as he looked around; he then got up and went into his room, whispering something as he went upstairs.

A few hours passed and Riku was on his way home with pop and chips. Tidus had asked him to come with him to pick up some chocolates and flowers for his date with Selphie, Riku was glad to help he loved helping people with dating.

Tidus had the biggest crush on Selphie ever since he was fifteen, the night she kissed him on the cheek and said he was cute. Riku wished his life was that romantic, but he could never find the right girl, plus he had another question on his mind, so it stopped him from getting intimate with anyone. He had rented the movie "Forest Gump" and he wanted Sora and him to watch it, to make Sora feel a little bit better, maybe happier.

It never crossed his mind at the time that maybe Sora, was depressed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Comments:_

_Yes you are probably wondering why Riku is so stupid here…don't ask, you know some people don't see depression coming! I mean EVEN SORA DOESN'T KNOW HE'S DEPRESSED! Lol. Well, he does when he tries to…uh never mind I'll save that for later .._

_  
Riku: CC?_

_CC: Yeah huh?_

_Riku: Do you have an extra condom…I kind of broke this one..?_

_CC: .._

_Riku: Yeah...uh sorry, but do you?_

_CC: Yeah use my blue one you bastard, it's flavored ._

_Sora: YES BJ!_

_CC: pukes _

_Riku: What are you puking about you know you love it (Yaoi lover)_

_CC: yeah..Hehehe…just do it somewhere OTHER than my room!_

_Two boys go to parent's room  
CC: OH FUCK…meh. ._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chantelle Clarke-** Lost And Found

Chapter 3 – _Depression Maximum_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

CC: Okay I think this is probably the best Fan Fic I ever written, no Kairi, and it's all good!

_Sora: Yeah it's too bad Kairi died and Riku and I don't know it._

_CC: Yeah if u guys don't know where she is in the story why bother mentioning she died from a horrible slow and painful death…._

_Riku: HEY! BE NICE CC!_

_CC: Oh sorry Riku, she didn't die from a slow and painful one, but it was a pretty horrible death…bad way to go shakes head _

_Riku/Sora: Yeah…_

_Sora: Are you ever going to tell the readers how she died?_

_CC: Umm… maybe later…or not… I don't know_

_Riku: You should it's nice to know how Sora's ex lover died._

_Sora/CC: Twitch _

_Riku: Aheh…aheh…sorry_

_Sora: Anyways, I guess no one is ever going to find out what really happened to Kairi, and why she scribbled out the picture of us on the wall. The only thing we know is she moved to Hollow Bastion._

_CC: It's such a shame she hated you Sora, because you know, the keyblade master with the princess of heart… it kind of was a good match huh?_

_Riku/Sora: NO!_

_CC: Hehe sorry guys… just my opinion; can we get on with the story!_

_Riku: Yeah yeah continue with the horrid story that is Lost and Found._

_CC: Shut yo mouth you asshole!_

_Sora: giggles _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts I don't know how many times I have to say this, I wish I did though then I would have lots and lots of MONEY starts singing like foamy money, money money MONEY!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Riku entered the house to find Sora with three full garbage bags; he was holding them prepared to go throw them out. Riku looked up at the pale boy and asked worriedly,

"Umm…that trash?"

"I guess you could say that." Not even cracking a smile. Riku looked at him suspiciously, and wondered where that much trash could come from, if it was trash that is.

"I didn't know we had that much garbage…or is it?" Riku commented.

"No, it's not." Sora replied. Riku raised an eyebrow.

" It's my hair gel…"

Riku gasped.

"You finally decided to go natural again?" He smirked. Sora just stood there with the straightest face possible.

"…Never needed it when I was fourteen, I don't need it now, what's the point, it's a complete waste of time." Sora mumbled. Riku was starting to get a little freaked out, Sora never made comments like that before.

"So…I guess that means your obsession over really good hair, and weird clothes is over?" Riku asked while looking at Sora's clothes; which were his red T-shirt, and a pair of faded jeans that were probably left in his closet for the past 2 years.

"I never had an obsession Riku, you know that!" Sora snapped.

"Sorry, gees, everyone said it was an obsession…" Riku went on.

"Well you of all people shouldn't be listening to everyone about your supposively BEST friend." Sora said rudely. Riku started getting irritated so he just turned and walked passed Sora trying not to make contact with the cranky boy.

Sora just shrugged and walked out of the house slightly slamming the door on the way out.

A few minutes later he returned empty handed, there was a huge garbage bin outside that the neighborhood uses until garbage day, it was very convenient.

As Sora walked in he spotted Riku in the kitchen starting to make supper, Sora silently walked up beside Riku and starting cutting the vegetables for him. He may have been depressed and cranky today, but that was no excuse to not help with supper.

"Oh, thank you Sora." Riku smiled.

Sora just nodded and focused on the cutting, with the very sharp knife, which the depressed boy had firmly gripped in his hand. For the moment Riku wasn't looking, Sora lifted his arm and turned it exploiting his wrist, he slightly put the knife to it and was about to apply pressure, when Riku turned around. Sora forced the knife to the counter and put his hands behind his back and swiftly turned around.

"Sora I think that's good enough, thank you, you can sit down if you like." He smiled. Sora kept a straight face and nodded.

He went back to the couch to become consumed by meaningless television. Riku looked over at him,

"You seem different today Sora, is something up?" He asked.

Sora turned and looked at him, again with the dark and empty eyes of his. Riku felt a chill go down his spine. Sora sighed.

"No not really…" He sighed again.

"--c—t t- w—t t- -il- -y-elf…" Sora mumbled making it impossible for Riku to hear._ Except the want to kill myself…_

"What was that?" Riku replied.

"No... Nothing, it's nothing I'm fine okay." Sora attempted to make Riku feel better, but it obviously wasn't working. Riku could feel his heart pounding, Sora was scaring him. He'd been living with him for almost a year now, and never had he seen him like this.

"Riku…" Sora mumbled.

"Huh?" Riku looked up to see the boy was still staring at the T.V.

"I- I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Riku asked concerned.

"Just…sorry." Sora replied. The two boys said nothing to each other until dinner was over.

After dinner Sora put his dishes away and was heading upstairs to go to bed, what seemed unusual was it was only 6:00 pm. Before Sora got to the staircase Riku grabbed his hand and dragged him to the couch.

"Now, I rented this for us to watch, we're BOTH going to watch it okay?" He giggled.

Sora rolled his eyes and gave in; he started to get comfy on the couch once more. Riku sat right beside him, and chucked him a can of pop, and set a big bowl of chips on the coffee table. It wasn't often the two of them watched movies, he thought so sure Sora would have gotten happier. Sora turned to look at Riku, and he tried to smile to show Riku he was thankful for what he was trying to do. Then he turned to look at the T.V.

Halfway through the movie Sora could feel his eyelids getting heavy, he was slowly falling asleep. His eyes kept closing and opening, eventually he couldn't keep himself awake anymore. His head started to tilt, and he lightly rested it on Riku's shoulder, and fell asleep.

Riku looked at the cute little brunet's sleeping figure, and blushed. He grabbed a blanket and placed it over both of them. Riku turned off the movie and rested his head on Sora's, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Riku woke up before Sora once again, and didn't bother waking him up; he pushed the sleeping boy over and left him on the couch.

The phone rang and he answered it.

"Oh hi Tidus, what's up?" He tried to whisper so Sora didn't hear him.

"I need your help again, Selphie's birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get her." He said worriedly.

"Not a problem, where do you want to meet?" Riku asked.

"Umm… just come to my house we'll go from there okay." Tidus stated.

"Okay see you then." Riku set the phone down. He got dressed and walked out the door.

At 1:00 pm, Sora opened his eyes; he sat up to register where he was. He saw the living room, and automatically knew. He looked around the empty house, and then frowned.

"Fuck…" Sora said to himself, as he got up and went to his room.

"I'm so sorry Riku, but I can't handle this anymore…" He whispered to himself.

I'll remember you Riku, please remember me… 

Riku got back at 3:00 pm, exhausted from Tidus dragging him all over the island. He staggered into the doorway and entered the house, he saw that Sora wasn't on the couch anymore; he thought maybe Sora woke up and decided to go out for a walk or something. He sat down and turned on the T.V to watch the rest of the movie, which he never got to see last night.

Two hours passed, and Riku had supper going again. He sat down and ran his hands through his silky silver hair, then glanced at his watch.

"Sora, where the hell are you." He said to himself.

Riku started up the staircase thinking maybe Sora was upstairs this whole time.

He knocked on his door, there was no answer. Riku slowly opened the door to peak in, Sora never usually minded when Riku would go into his room; they trusted each other, and it's not like they haven't seen anything before.

He found Sora in his bed motionless. Riku was pissed at the fact that it was 5 and the kid was still asleep! He thought Sora was only sleeping, until he looked down to find a glass with blue liquid in it…

And a bottle of anti-freeze beside it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Comments:_

_Yeah so that's about as suspenseful as it gets, heh. I'm not a good writer okay! I was always meant to draw, CARTOONING! YES!_

_Any who, let's find out if Sora is dead or not in the exciting chapter of CHAPTER 4 OOOOOOOOOO!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chantelle Clarke-** Lost And Found

Chapter 4 – _A Confession_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_CC: Gets exciting eh?_

_Sora: Not really, I don't even like anti-freeze, it tastes like shit._

_CC: Umm…dude, it supposed to taste like shit IT'S POISONOUS!_

_Riku: Don't worry about Sora CC; he's just an idiot._

_Sora: HEY! No sex for you tonight!_

_Riku: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Sora:smirks _

_CC: I am going to have to deal with a VERY cranky Riku now!_

_Sora: Meh you'll live._

_Kairi: I'M ALIVE!_

_Shocked expressions _

_CC: NOT FOR LONG! Grabs knife _

_Kairi: AAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_Stabs Kairi to death shocked expressions from Sora and Riku _

_CC: MUAHAHAHHAHAH!_

_CC: Okay so Kairi is dead now, back to story! -_

_Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST FUCKIN TIME I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OKAY LEAVE ME ALONE TO GRIEVE!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Riku ran over to pick up the bottle, yes he was right, it was anti freeze! Had Sora drank it! He didn't have time to think about that, he went up to Sora.

He shook Sora, nothing. He put his ear to Sora's mouth; he couldn't hear the boy's breath anymore. He started panicking, then put his fingers to Sora's throat, he could still feel a faint pulse, that made his hopes rise once more.

"OH MY GOD! FUCK! SORA NO!" Riku screamed while running for the phone.

Riku quickly dialed the hospital, and before he knew it an ambulance was on the way. Riku sat there holding Sora's limp and unconscious body, he suddenly started crying, why didn't he see this coming?

The ambulance came, and Riku wanted to come with them, he was allowed. The boy was so upset he could barely even stay calm the entire way there. He watched as the ambulance crew tried to get Sora breathing again, they accomplished it, and Riku let out a sigh of relief.

They arrived at the hospital where Sora was taken to the emergency room, to have his stomach pumped and have blood removed to ensure all the poison was out of his system before it reached his heart, and he died.

Riku sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever, when the doctor came out.

"You his brother or friend?" He asked.

"I'm his best friend, and roommate." He replied.

"Any other people here to see him?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Nope, just me, how is he!" Riku changed the subject.

"Come with me please then, you can see him now if you wish." He said.

Riku let out a sigh of relief, that must've meant Sora was still alive.

Riku walked into the room where a very, very pale boy was lying unconscious in one of the hospital beds. Riku felt like dropping to the floor and crying in front of everyone at the sight of his best friend in this condition.

"Yes, so we were able to remove all the poison, Sora will be fine after getting plenty of bed rest, and liquids." The nurse turned to say to Riku.

"Okay, how long will he be in here?" Riku asked.

"We say about a week, I'm not sure, but taking in that much poison did do a lot of damage to the boy so he needs a lot of time to heal." She explained. Riku nodded.

"Okay well we'll give you some time alone, I will be back in a moment." The doctor said as he and the nurse left the room.

Riku looked down at his unconscious friend. Tears welled up in his eyes again; he could feel his heart pounding. He sat down beside Sora and held his cold, unlively hand.

"Sora I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, I had no idea you were so far into depression…" He cried.

He looked at Sora again; of course there was no point in talking to a boy who won't answer back. He then started crying again and put his head on Sora's chest. He cared so much about Sora, he loved him so much too, like a little brother, at least that's what he told himself.

"God Sora, you are so stupid, why the fuck did you do this, it wasn't worth it!"

He sat back up and noticed Sora was beginning to move.

Then the brunet's eyes fluttered open, and he attempted to lift his arm to block the light as he tried to look around to see where he was.

"Riku…is that you? Why are you in heaven? Wait…why am I in heaven I should be in hell." Sora rambled on.

"Sora you're not dead, this is real, I saved you, you're in the hospital." Riku explained to the disorientated boy.

Sora suddenly got a huge frown on his face.

"Aww damb it Riku! Why did you go saving me I wanted to die!" Sora yelled.

Riku's stomach started to churn at the pale boy's words.

"Sora don't say that please." He started crying.

"Riku I'm sorry but I don't want to li-" The doctor walked in at that moment.

"Ah your awake good, now I have reason to believe you are suffering from depression my boy." He said while checking Sora's blood pressure, heart rate, and breathing.

"Uh yeah whatever." Sora mumbled rolling his eyes. Big surprise there, he thought.

"How did this happen!" Riku screeched.

"Happens all the time, especially for teens. Mostly caused by depression from a loss of a loved one, or maybe they are making themselves too confused to think properly, drugs also can do that to them too." The doctor explained while writing on his clipboard.

Riku thought for a moment, could it have been Kairi leaving? He thought.

He would ask Sora about this when the doctor left.

"Now I'm going to need you to take these pills to make you happy okay, you take two today, and one everyday until they are empty. Now I'll be back in a few minutes." The doctor said while getting up to leave.

Riku looked over at Sora who was reading the pill bottle disgusted.

"Pfft I don't need fucking pills to be happy, what kind of shit is this…?" He was mumbling to himself.

"Sora…" Riku said. Sora looked up at him,

"Yeah huh?"

"Are you depressed because of Kairi leaving?" Riku blurted out.

Sora looked down, and put his hands on his head, he sighed.

"Well, that would be one reason…" He sighed again.

Riku suddenly got interested. He grabbed Sora's hand and smiled.

"Would…you mind telling me all your reasons? I might be able to help." He said reassuringly.

Sora looked down at their hands, which were together, and smirked.

"Well…I guess I don't mind." He began.

" Yes when Kairi left without even waiting for me to return, and when I thought we were going to be together until I saw the picture of us in the secret place scribbled out did make me depressed. I really believed she loved me you know, but apparently that changed." Riku was listening carefully, and nodding.

"And my other reasons are… I believe I'm going to die alone, because I'm stopping myself from ever loving again. Riku, I'm scared to love again because of what Kairi did." He started crying.

Riku leaned in and hugged the crying boy. Sora pulled Riku in tighter and the two boys sat there comforting each other for a moment. A moment that seemed to of lasted forever to Riku.

"My mind…tells me something that I know is the opposite." Sora began after letting Riku go.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked putting his hand on Sora's again.

"You know how you can lie to yourself, but deep down you know it's not true?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Riku answered looking away ashamed.

"Well yeah…that's happening to me, and it's screwing up my life." Sora admitted.

"Well what are you lying to yourself about?" Sora started blushing; his face was beat red now.

"I-I can't say." He said letting go of Riku's hand.

Riku thought about it, but he couldn't figure it out. By now he was so distracted at the thought of Sora, he was so happy just to see him alive. Riku thought about how depressed Sora got just by lying to himself, about something that seemed pretty important to him, it made Riku think about what he was lying to himself about. He knew how he really felt, he didn't love Sora as a brother, he never had, his entire life knowing him, he felt something else, but it was nothing until this year. He worked up the courage to finally tell Sora, he loved him.

"Sora, I've been lying to myself long enough. I don't want to end up like you, so I-well I now know and will admit how I really feel." He blurted out. Sora looked up interested.

"Well…what is it?" He was amused. Riku went red too; he looked into Sora's eyes, and saw the color slowly coming back. He smiled at the thought; he wanted Sora to be happy and normal without having to take pills. If only he could help Sora, but instead he was thinking about his own issues…feelings.

"Sora I-" Riku whispered.

Sora's eyes went wider with interest.

"Ever since you saved me and we came back to Destiny Islands I have felt…different around you…" Riku started.

"Well I could say that I've felt different around you my whole life, it just seems more to me this year. When we were little I just ignored the feeling…"

Sora stared into Riku's eyes.

"I knew I liked girls, but, being around you made me feel the same way I did around girls. I don't know how to put this, but I've been lying to myself about the fact that maybe I had a crush on a boy." He explained.

"Riku does that mean…" Sora gulped.

"No Sora, I don't have a crush on you, I used to, but ever since I've lived with you it's become something more… I think now I-" Riku said.

"You…" Sora pushed.

"Think…I…love…" Riku tried to spit out. He wasn't used to looking his BEST FRIEND in the eye while saying these words.

"Me?" Sora smiled. Riku was too focused on Sora's first smile in months to notice he nodded yes to Sora.

"Eeeee" Sora squeaked.

"What the fuck!" Riku freaked out.

"Oh my god Riku that is so cute, you liiike me!" Sora went on.

"How is it cute!" Riku freaked some more.

Sora grabbed his hands and smiled again, Riku had missed his cute innocent smile, and for months he had to endure frowning and cranky looks.

"You see, my heart knows what it really wants, but my mind is too afraid for my heart's sake." Sora explained.

"How so?" Riku got interested.

"Riku I would say I love you too, but, I told you before I'm afraid of loving again after what Kairi did." Riku's eyes widened.

"Y-you love me too?" He freaked.

Sora's head turned.

"Remember when we'd hang out in the secret place before Kairi moved here, we'd hold hands while drawing on the walls…and we would laugh, and share secrets?" Sora whispered.

"Yeah.." Riku said.

"And remember that time I kissed you on the cheek, but all we did was giggle about it, like it was nothing?" Sora blushed.

"Umm, I vaguely remember that Sora we were so young, but I do, yes." Riku said.

"Yeah so that one memory was what kept me going to find you when you were lost in Kingdom Hearts, and it's what stopped me from trying to kill myself for such a long time, I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for that memory. It was what convinced my mind that maybe Kairi was a mistake, and that I should be with you, it may have meant nothing then but it sure as hell does now." Sora explained.

Riku thought deeply.

"My heart already knew I had feelings for you too Riku, but my mind still continued to say no! Making me slip into further depression." Sora went on.

"Sora I had no idea how complicated your life was, you seemed happy for a while." Riku commented.

Sora laughed. LAUGHED! Riku was getting more and more surprised today.

"Riku, you obviously haven't been depressed, you have to fake it you know, make the world think you're okay. Then BAM! You're dead, but happy, finally. I just gave up on looking happy after a while, heh." Sora snorted.

"I could tell that Sora, dude you were so cranky." Riku complained.

"Yeah… I feel better now though." He smiled.

"I love it when you smile Sora, it makes me feel so much better."

"Naw it just makes you want to touch me." Sora giggled. Riku suddenly blushed, Sora was coming around.

"Heh…nice…" Was all he could say.

"Riku I don't know what to do now, all this time I thought you only liked me as a friend, and loved me like a brother, but now… oh god I'm just so happy to know you do share the same feelings." He cried.

"My problem is…I can't be with you…"

Riku stood abrupt.

"WHY NOT! WE OBVIOUSLY FEEL THE SAME WAY?"

Tears fell down Sora's cheek.

"How many times do I need to tell you Riku, I'll be too afraid, I'll keep thinking you'll leave me, and my heart will be stomped once again bringing me back to depression." He explained.

"Sora, I would never do that to you, you should know that!" Riku said.

"Do you think you'll ever get your mind to let you use your heart again?" Riku asked concerned. He hated this obstacle but he was willing to get Sora no matter what.

"Maybe…these pills seem to be working, it's like they are helping me get my courage back, the courage I lost when my heart was crushed the day I found out Kairi left." Sora cringed.

"God Sora, I-I just want you to be the Sora I got this dumbass crush on in the first place." Riku whined.

Sora moved over to hug Riku, he held him tightly again.

"It's okay…I guess… how about I promise you I'll try my best to make life better."

Riku looked up at the sincere boy, and tears formed in his eyes.

"No more trying to kill yourself?" Sora nodded happily.

"Take your pills everyday?" Sora nodded again, Riku smiled.

"I know this is a bit of a stretch Sora, but could you please say how you feel to me, I haven't heard you say it, please?" Sora went pale. He looked around and back at Riku.

"Riku…I don't know…" Riku grabbed both of Sora's hands.

"I know you can Sora, pass your mind and listen to what your heart says, you've managed to follow it your whole life remember, that's why you're the keyblade master! You have a strong heart! Use it!" Riku tried to help Sora.

Sora looked deeply into the silver haired boy's eyes, he could tell Riku was seriously trying to get Sora to get better. Just then, Sora felt this bubbly feeling inside him, he closed his eyes waiting for it to pass. Suddenly everything changed for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Comments:

_I don't have much to say now, I just want to get this fucking story done, but nooooooo I had to make it long, oh well anything to get real fan fic readers to read._

_Sora: Don't worry I love this story it's getting better and better._

_Riku: Damb right!_

_CC: Aww thanks you guys are so sweet I love you guys so much! -_

_Sora/Riku: LOVE YOU TOO!_

_CC: WOOT!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chantelle Clarke-** Lost And Found

Chapter 5 – _Beating Once More_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

CC: I have nothing more to say at the moment, it's getting too fluffy in this story and I want to type some more not talk to myself so let's get it on!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or I would live in a castle woot!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sora opened his eyes and he saw everything different. The world was brighter than it has ever been in the past year.

He looked at Riku again, and saw something more, he could feel his heart beating, he could feel love pulse through him once more.

"Riku…" He whispered. Riku looked into his eyes again.

"I LOVE YOU!" He blurted out proudly.

Riku was surprised how happy Sora was to yell that.

"So-" Riku got interrupted by Sora's lips up against his. Riku pulled away from shock to see Sora's pleased face.

"Sora…" He whispered, and pulled the boy inward. They kissed each other softly on the lips a couple of times then stopped, giggling like little schoolgirls.

"Okay stop, the doctor is coming." Riku laughed. Sora giggled, then started to play with Riku's silky, silver hair.

The doctor walked in, and all activities stopped.

"Well I see we're feeling better." He said.

"Heehee." Sora giggled.

The doctor did the same tests once more, and then asked Riku to leave because he had to discuss a few things privately with Sora. Riku was a little upset to leave Sora, but he did as he was told.

Riku waited in the room, all by himself, he couldn't wait to see Sora again, he would probably be at the hospital the entire week Sora was here. Meanwhile he was starting to think about their life together now that they had finally fixed all their problems, and found out they loved each other, he didn't realize Sora was standing right in front of him.

He still didn't know it until he felt a soft nudge on his shoulder, he looked up and his eyes widened.

"Sora? What are you doing out of bed!" He said surprised. Sora gave him an innocent smile and giggled.

"I said I didn't want to be in the hospital, so they entrusted me to get my rest at home, as long as someone is there to make sure I don't try anything." He laughed while rolling his eyes.

Riku stood up and looked at Sora, he looked better than he had in years.

"So they're letting you go, nice." Riku commented, Sora smiled, and nodded his head.

They both turned around and headed out the door, hand in hand. They got into Riku's car, and drove off. Riku looked over at Sora,

"Say, Sora, what made you change your mind on how you felt." He asked. Sora looked over.

"You know Riku, I'm not sure, the feeling just…came." He tried to explain.

"You still scared of love?" Riku asked.

"Well…no…not anymore because I know I can do this." Sora smiled.

Riku smiled; finally he got his Sora back. Riku put his hand on Sora's and smiled, Sora gripped Riku's hand tighter and looked over at the horizon and closed his eyes, enjoying every moment of the glorious day. Riku wanted to close his eyes too, but he had to concentrate on his driving, or he would of crashed, that would have been a lovely ending.

Riku looked over at Sora, who had opened his eyes.

"Sora, I promise that I will never leave you like Kairi did, if of course, we're together…" Riku said. Sora looked over at Riku, and smiled.

"I trust you Riku, and yes we can be together…if you want." Sora giggled.

Riku blushed, and couldn't help but blurt out,

"I love you ."

Sora looked over, and smiled once more,

"I love you too ."

They eventually got to their house, and exited the car. They slowly walked towards the house, anticipating the moment when they walk in and can begin their new life together. They got to the door, and Riku pulled out his keys, and unlocked the door. Sora swung it opened as if he hadn't been home in weeks, and stopped dead looking around the empty house.

"Wow, I really let this place go to hell…" He laughed.

Riku giggled, then turned Sora around, he gazed deeply into his eyes once more to see they were now the bright sky blue they once were, he fell deeper in love, if that was even possible at the time.

"God I love you, why did I hide it all these years…" Riku sulked still holding Sora by the shoulders.

"Because you are a stupid little boy who needs a kick in the ass." Sora joked.

It has been a while since Sora was ever joking around and laughing, Riku thought. _It was like he was a whole different person this past year…_

"I missed you." Riku smiled, and gently kissed Sora's cheek causing the boy to blush.

"I missed me too." Sora smirked, before moving his mouth towards Riku's.

_End._


End file.
